


I know you want this too

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Skam Austin-works [1]
Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: Adorable, Cuties, EXCITING, F/M, First Kiss, Fundraiser, SKAM, SKAM Austin - Freeform, event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: Grace and Daniel’s first kiss





	I know you want this too

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tumblr prompt  
> if you wanna leave me a prompt, my tumblr is @veron104

FRIDAY  
8:46PM  
——————————————————————  
She couldn’t think straight, seeing Daniel talk to another girl. Maybe Meghan was right, she’s prettier than Grace is, and he looks like he’s having a good time with her. He even smiles at her when she’s not looking. How unfair is that?

“No, Grace,” she muttered to herself, “you can’t keep thinking about him. It would break Kelsey’s heart.” But no matter how hard she tried to force Daniel Williamson out of her mind, he never budged. He stayed still. God, she was head over heels for him already. She couldn’t believe it. 

Before she knew it, Grace found herself walking up to Daniel. When he noticed this, he quickly said bye to the girl and looked straight at Grace and smiled a bright smile. “Hey! You made it!”

“Yeah well, when the girls have a plan in their minds, it’s really hard to talk them out of it.”

“Oh, snappy already I see?” He teased playfully. “Why are you here then, if you don’t want to be?”

“I just told you, Donald-“

“It’s Daniel, not Donald,” Daniel interrupted. 

Grace sighed heavily, “Whatever. I’m here because I was dragged and forced to tag along.”

“Okay, then.” Daniel’s face fell a bit and he took a sip of his drink in hand, and shrugged. “Why did you want to come talk to me? You’re here for a reason I assume?”

“Yes, well I wanted to tell you that I’m leaving.” Wow, that was a crappy lie, even for her. 

“Why?”

“Because I don’t think you should make people give you money to pay for a house that you trashed.”

“I’m not making them, or anyone, give me money, Grace. They’re here because they wanted to come and help out.”

Grace couldn’t stop herself, and ended up rolling her eyes. “Anyways, I think that money could go towards a way better cause.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Um, I don’t know, maybe to buy food and clothes for people in Honduras. Or Venezuela. You obviously don’t pay attention to the world around you, or else you’d know these two countries’ residents are struggling big time. Have you thought of that?” She spat out intensely. 

“No, not really.” He responded honestly. “But, if it makes you feel better, I can split a percentage of our costs for donating to those residents. Better?”

“No! Because you also thought it was a good idea to make the highest bidder go on a date with you!” she screamed. 

Daniel smirked and looked at Grace amusingly. “Ooh, someone’s jealous, I see.”

“I’m not. Because I don’t like you.”

“That’s too bad, because I rigged it, making sure you’d win.”

“What? Why on Earth would you do that?” Grace was furious now. 

“Because I know you like me.”

Grace huffed. “No, I don’t.”

Daniel stares at her in disbelief. “Yes, you do. I know you do.”

“I don’t. Not in the slightest.” 

“Okay. Fine. Then let’s do this. Look me in the eyes and tell me ‘I don’t like you’. If you do that successfully, then I’ll leave you alone.”

Grace was up for the challenge. “Ok then.” She looked him in the eyes. She knew this was one of the hardest things that she ever had to do. She took a deep breath and said, “Daniel Williamson, I don’t like you.”

The hurt on his face was visible. Oh, so visible. He could tell that she was lying. Lying to him, and lying to herself. “Okay,” was all that he could sputter out, and he turned around and starting walking outside. 

Grace regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. She couldn’t believe what she just did. She froze, disappointed in herself. “What can I do now?” she asked herself. 

Only one thing came to mind. 

She ran. Screw her things, all she could think about was one person, and one person only: Daniel. 

She followed his trail and ended up outside. She stopped for a second, not knowing which way he went, and spotted him. She started to run once again. 

“Daniel!” she yelled once she was close enough. He turned around and was shocked to see her there. 

“Yes?” He said a bit agitated. 

“You want to know why I don’t like you?”

“Not really n-“ he got cut off. 

“It’s because you’re selfish, egotistical, rude, a bit of an asshole, ignorant-“

“Is that all?” He asked, wanting to leave. 

“No!” she sighed, and made her decision. Fuck it. She ran, ran as if a stalker serial killer was chasing her with a chainsaw and jumped into Daniel’s arms. He caught her, but was a bit surprised. 

And for the third time tonight, Grace couldn’t stop herself. She cupped his face in her hands, and crashed their lips together. 

It felt like fireworks were exploding all around them. 

It took a second, but then Daniels hands went up, and took in Grace’s face. He kissed her back instantly, hungry, wanting more. 

They broke, too busy smiling, and stared into each other’s eyes. 

“I knew it, I knew that you wanted this as much as I did,” he said, trying to catch his breath. 

“Just shut up.” She replied, and took it upon herself to grab the nape of his neck, making him lean in closer and kiss her. 

This time, Daniel partes his lips open expectantly, and Grace chuckled a bit, complying to his demands and slid her tongue into his mouth, while also granting him permission to do the same. 

Their kiss was intense, desperate, and magical, all at the same time, but yet, it was so much more too. 

If Grace felt her phone buzz and vibrate in her pocket, she didn’t answer, being too occupied to. 

After about five minutes of standing in the middle of the street, unable to separate themselves, they broke apart mutually, and rested their foreheads against the other’s. 

“Want to go back to mine? I promise I won’t kick you out in the morning.” Daniel stroked her cheek with his thumb. 

“Okay.” Grace said happily. “Lead me to it.”

And with that, they made their way to Daniel’s with fingers intertwined and smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> if you have any suggestions please let me know!


End file.
